


X

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, rewrite of the famous chapter 125
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Rewrite of Re Chapter 125 - X





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best to follow the manga. Do leave kudos & comments if you liked it!

After barely escaping the CCG's attack, the two fled and took refuge at an abandoned building. They took a moment to catch their breaths before fear started to settle in in a certain female. Touka hugged her knees to her chest and her bangs covered her expression as she looked down. "You had a friend, right? Hide or something? What did you do when you felt like seeing him?"

Kaneki didn't say anything and looked down instead. He moved to sit down on the ground beside her, whispering that he's sorry as he looked at her. "I never was able to actually go do something concrete.—" He started and Touka gazed at him. "Because whenever I felt like that, I'd just be consumed by the desire to see him again."

She noticed that the expression he had on his face immediately because he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm not much help. I think we should rest. We're beaten up, and--"

He was cut off as she suddenly pushed him to the ground and got on top of him. Pushing her hair behind with one hand, Kaneki stared up at Touka as she leaned in closer. "Tou—"

I pray I'm not dreaming...

\---

The distance between them changes.

Moans could be heard from the abandoned building.

"Haa—haa—Kane—" Touka was interrupted as he kissed her over and over. They leaned towards the floor, with Kaneki slowly pushing her down. Their lips parted from each other's and Kaneki looked down as his cheeks stained red. Many thoughts ran through his mind. I just kissed Touka! Oh my god... I can't believe this is actually happening! His eyes then fixated on her chest and he brought his hands up. "Can I touch you?" He asked timidly to which she nodded, giving him permission to touch her.

His head still hung low and he didn't make a move. She sighed at his hesitation. "Oh my god, Touka-chan, then..."

Gathering his courage, his right hand moved to stroke her left breast and his eyes go wide. 'Whoa!! Ehh... Amazing. What is this? It's so squishy...' were his thoughts as he groped her breasts with both hands now with an astonished expression on his face.

Touka squeezed her eyes shut, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Your face is grossing me out."

"Oh...sorry..."

"Aren't you going to take them off? Or is it too embarrassing to take them off?" she asked—referring to his clothes.

"N-no..." He answered. In the midst of removing his shirt, he was reminded of the condition that his arms were in. After tossing the shirt aside, he looked down at his arms with a frown because he felt extremely conscious of it. Red and scaly like a monster's. "Sorry, these days... they don't heal well."

Touka noticed how he was uncomfortable with his appearance and decided to remove her shirt as well to help him feel less conscious about his arms. He was startled by her sudden action and watched as she slowly exposed more of her skin until the shirt got stuck around her neck.

She struggled to take off her shirt for a few seconds before he asked whether she needed help, in which she refused and told him to wait a second. Finally managing to remove her shirt, she shook her head, trying to make her hair go back into place before looking back at him. "It's off now!"

'Woah!' was his first thought as she exposed her upper body to him. Kaneki took a moment to admire her delicate collarbones, small shoulders, and the lace bra that covered her big breasts. He reached out to fondle her breasts again. So it feels like this... wow... The reality of him touching a woman's chest still have not sunk into him yet. Touka turned her head to the side as he continued squeezing her breasts.

Then, Touka leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his chest.

For the first time, he was too taken aback to react.

Another kiss.

"Uwaaaaaah!" He exclaimed.

She paused. "Ticklish?"

His hand moved to his chin as he looked down at her. "No... I-I don't know."

She pushed him down to the ground, one of her legs in between his legs, the other leg on the outside. He tried to remain still as she continued pressing kisses to his chest, his abdomen, and further down. Raising both of his arms to cover his mouth, his cheeks burned and he wondered whether this was all real. It seemed like a dream to him, to really do this with someone, and that someone is actually Touka. If someone told him 5 years ago that he would be doing this with Touka, he would have just laughed it off and not believe it. But here he was, on the ground while her kisses made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

The ghoul above him rested her palm on his abdomen, feeling his 6-pack beneath her fingers and commented, "You were so weak before." His body now is so much better, as compared to his scrawny body in the past which made it look like even the slightest wind could blow him away. He was not a boy anymore, but a man now.

Touka pulled away and Kaneki followed her, capturing her lips into his, craving more. The two then laid down on their sides and tried to remove each other's clothing while still kissing. Touka successfully removed his pants using her leg but Kaneki was still fumbling around with her bra clasp, wondering how to get it open. She got on top of him again and pink dusted her cheeks as her arms reached behind to unclasp her bra. While he waited, Kaneki played with his fingers with an embarrassed expression on his face. The bra then dropped to the floor and she held one of her breasts in her hand, exposing the other breast as well as her panties to him.

He stared at her. "You're beautiful..."

"Hah?"

Kaneki proceeded to push her on her back and hovered above her. They locked lips again, panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Placing his hand on her cheek, he gazed down at her. Her hand rested atop his that was on her cheek and she closed her eyes slightly. An arm moved to wrap around his neck to pull him closer and she smiled. "You don't have to be so gentle with me. So it's okay."

He helped her out of her panties and her panties pooled around her knee and ankle. He followed suit, removing his boxers as well. Once they were free of clothing, Touka brought her hands to her chest and clasped it together while Kaneki stared down at her. He knew that the image of her hair sprawled across the sheets, her hands clasped together and her naked body that glowed in the moonlight would be an image that will be in his mind forever. She looked like an angel in his eyes.

Positioning himself in between her legs, he propped himself up by his hands on both sides of her body and asked, "All good?"

She's nervous but she nodded anyway. Then she closed her eyes and waited.

He pushed into her and her eyes shot open. As a ghoul, the pain was natural to her because she always got injured in fights, but the pain she was experiencing now was something on a whole other level. She didn't expect it to burn and hurt so much. She clenched her teeth and let out of "tch"s and "ngh" sounds. Kaneki also clenched his teeth, clearly also not used to this burning sensation.

"Are you—"

Touka placed her hand onto his arm and they gazed into each other's eyes. In the darkness of the room, for a moment, they felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. No CCG, no fear of starvation, no fear of not having shelter, no fear of getting killed and no fear of being judged for whatever they do.

"Should I move..?" Kaneki asked, hesitant and unsure as to whether he should continue, seeing as Touka felt pain. Sweat started forming on his forehead and rolled down to his chin.

"I'm...fine." She breathed.

He then started to move, slowly at first, increasing the pace after the pain turned into something pleasurable. Pants escaped from each other's lips every time they moved and their bodies sweated non-stop.

"Touka—Tou—Cha—Ahh" His words came out in broken moans.

"Nngh. Ahh. Nn..." Touka moaned and writhed underneath him.

She wrapped an arm around his waist as he thrusted into her, over and over again. "Kaneki..." She called his name.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, a sad smile on her face.

Kaneki stared down at her, wide-eyed, as his tears kept falling down onto her face. That was then he realized he had been crying. "Huh..?"  
He sniffed. "I wonder why..."

They embraced each other, with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, providing him the warmth and love he always wanted, and his arm goes around her back to pull her even closer until there is no space between them. They shared a kiss while staying in each other’s arms.

\---

Kaneki pulled out of her and laid his head on her lap. Touka stayed there, putting on her shirt but left it unbuttoned. Her fingers ran through his hair in an attempt to soothe the crying boy. He took the position of a fetus; back curved forward, legs brought up tightly against the abdomen, head bowed close to the abdomen and his hands on his lips. This position represented his vulnerability, his fragility, and his weakness because only Touka accepts him for who he is. After all these years, he is finally loved and cherished by someone. He now has wings and is finally free.


End file.
